


Perfect

by Lafaiette



Category: Deadpool (Comics), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Cosmo Tips, Established Relationship, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-27
Updated: 2013-11-27
Packaged: 2018-01-02 19:30:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1060701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lafaiette/pseuds/Lafaiette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It was a simple request, baby boy. I thought a clever guy like you could handle it."</p><p>Kinda sequel to <a href="962316">New Language</a> written some time ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect

Until one hour ago Peter still thought he had a pretty big and cultured vocabulary, but now all his assurance is gone, replaced by the sparks of pleasure in his groin and lower parts and small moans.

Wade - his back resting on the bedboard - is grinning at him, a smug and smartass expression on the scarred face that Peter loves so much.

"It was a simple request, baby boy. I thought a clever guy like you could handle it."

Peter opens his mouth, but nothing witty comes out, just another low moan and he blushes, ducking his head when Wade’s thrust meets his prostate. His second whimper is higher pitched, so much it’s almost embarassing, but Wade laughs and his calloused fingers stroke Peter’s hips with care.

"Maybe you should write it down later. I’m sure it would be a _poem_. We could send it to some publisher… I wonder if _Cosmo Tips_ would accept it…”

Wade pulls Peter closer to whisper in his ear, still grinning like a smugly idiot: “ _Cosmo Tip #238: Suggestively describe your lover the thickness and size of his manhood._ ”

Peter groans - Wade’s voice is one of his biggest fetishes, he will never get over it - and digs his fingers into his shoulders, panting as the dick inside him goes up and down, up and down, big and deliciously ragged.

"Still no words, Petey? Weird, you usually are so good at talking, almost as good as me!"

"W-Wade…"

"Oh! He speaks again!" Wade encouragingly speeds up his upward thrusts, wrapping his arms around Peter, and the younger man bites his lower lip, smiling through the extreme pleasure building inside him, his eyes never leaving Wade’s.

"That good, baby boy?" Wade giggles and Peter nods and hums, biting his lip so much it’s almost white.

"It’s… it’s just… _so_ …” he laughs and moans at the same time when his prostate is hit again, tilting his head backwards.

"Great? Superb? Fantastic? Fabulous?"

Peter is giggling too now, it’s like he’s drunk with all the feelings Wade is giving him; he looks at him with sweaty hair sticked to his forehead, lean muscles relaxing and stretching following Wade’s rhrythm, hands still on his shoulders looking for hold.

He finally leans against Wade, feeling his rough scars on his own chest, and says, smile never fading, eyes lost into Wade’s: “ _Perfect._ ”

Wade hasn’t expected this and when his arousal increases ten times more he punctually comes, immediately followed by Peter.

"See?" the scarred man laughs breathlessly as Peter falls on him with a huge smile. "You always know the right words, Petey."


End file.
